mother?
by fallenx101
Summary: ren and kyoko are together but when someone shows up from kyokos past will their bond be strong enough to with stand whats in store for them? renXkyoko. ooc NEW CHAPTER plus fixed all the spelling and grammer.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so I fixed all the spelling and grammer. i'm in the process of getting a beta reader so there still maybe a few spelling problems. i found a program with spell check and i had my momm check my chapters. so i hope it's alot better then it was. sorry it took so long. i wanted to make sure everything was ok.

I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

"Mother!? What are you doing here?" Asked the bleached hair girl in the bright pink Love Me jumpsuit. Mogami kyoko did not expect when she woke up this morning the horror that awaited her. She had woken up this morning thinking it was going to be a good morning because she had gotten a call sayings there were some jobs for her to go over to see which one she would like. But now the day had gone bad just by seeing this woman.

"Come kyoko. We're going home and getting you out of that shameful outfit and this shameful life style you have here." Said the mother of kyoko, Mogami Saena. Kyoko just stared at the woman in the doorway of the Love-me room in total shock on how and why the woman in front of her was even there. _' How did she find me? And what does she mean we're leaving?' _Were the thoughts going through kyoko's mind.

"What do you mean come? I'm not leaving here. You can go yourself." Kyoko said alittle scared not knowing how her mother would react to her talking back. But truth be told she didn't care if she had to talk back to her mother if that meant she could stay. But she knew her mother still had control over after all these years apart and she would still listen to her.

"Wrong. You are coming right this minute. Now we're going wherever you've been staying and getting your stuff because you're coming to live with me and Takeo. We have an apartment here in Tokyo. But I will not let you keep working here."

"Mother, listen I am not coming with you. I like it here, I love my job, I have friends. I also have R-." Kyoko trailed off when she saw her mom giving her a glare that could kill. One kyoko knew she could not with stand and gave in knowing she wouldn't win. But in truth she was going to say Ren. Who until about a few months ago was just her sempai but now things were different. Kyoko realized her feelings for him were more than just a sempai ever since he saved her from the stalker and was holding her trying to make her feel better when she thought corn wasn't around. With knowing how much Ren was trying to make sure she was ok and just holding her was enough to start breaking the walls around her heart and then she started noticing how Ren really acted around her. And on her 17th birthday when Ren gave her the rose the walls fell. After finding this out about herself and her feelings toward him she didn't know how to act around him. So she made sure she almost never ran into him at the office and when she would see him she always talk to him with her head down or looking everywhere but at Ren. Ren noticed her acting this way after a few weeks and asked her what was wrong and at first she didn't know what to say but she told him that she loved him knowing she couldn't lie to him and she couldn't hold it in any longer. Kyoko was frozen with shock when he told her he felt the same way and then they shared their first kiss which shocked kyoko even more but she recovered and kissed him back. So they have been a _'thing' _for about 7 months alreadyand they saw each other pretty much everyday for lunch or a late dinner and talked on the phone before going to bed. Kyoko couldn't be happier and they were also talking about her moving in and here her mother is telling her to leave. That sent waves of pain to kyokos' heart because she couldn't stand being away from Ren and not just Ren but everyone Moko, Maria, LME. Kyoko was brought back from her thoughts when her mother said.

"Friends? You call the people who act for a living friends. Their just acting as friends just like they act everything else in their life out. Now we're going. Takeo is waiting in the car for us and you know I do not like to be kept waiting." With that kyoko was grabbed by the arm and taken out of the room to the front doors of the LME building. What her mother said about her friends really made kyoko mad. _'Moko would never do that to me. Everyone I have met has truly been my friend.'_ Kyoko knew that was just another way of her mother hurting her. Kyokos feelings of anger went to pain when just as they were walking to the doors she saw a big tall dark figure walking towards them and she knew who that figure was. _' Sure, Today he uses the front doors.'_ Kyoko thought knowing she couldn't hide with her being with her was hoping she would leave here without running into him because she didn't know what to say to him. But she also knew she couldn't just leave without telling him why. And it may even be a good thing she ran into him because knowing her mother she wouldn't let her explain herself to anyone. The tall man saw kyoko leaving with some woman holding her arm and dragging kyoko who looked like she was in pain and walked over to them taking kyoko's other arm.

"Kyoko where are you going? And who is this person?"

"Ren um...Th-This is my mother." Ren froze. He knew all about kyoko's mother from their childhood. And kyoko knew Ren would know all about this person holding her other arm because Ren told her about him being corn on their first date just like he found out about Bo but neither were mad just shocked and kyoko knew corn knew all about her mother. Ren was remembering everything he ever heard about this woman in front of him when kyoko says.

"And I'm leaving to go to her house."

"Wait,What!? You mean for a visit right. Just a visit and then your coming back." Ren asked knowing it wasn't just a visit but he had to ask. Kyoko just shook her head and Ren felt like his world just fell apart.

"But you can't. What about work? What about us? You can't just leave. What am I going to do?" Ren was frantic knowing kyoko would be leaving. Kyoko has tears forming in her eyes when she started to say.

"I'm so sorr-." But was cut of by her mother.

"I don't know who you are but would you let go of kyoko this minute." Ren didn't move while her mother kept talking. "Kyoko will be leaving this place and she will be finding a more fitting job and I don't know what this _'us' _thing is but I can assure you kyoko will not return to here or any of the people here." Everything saena was saying was breaking both Ren and Kyokos heart.

"Ren I'm so sorry." Kyoko looks at her mother and asks. " Can I have a minute alone with Ren please? I will be right out." Saena was unsure on what she should do but she thought it would be ok.

"Fine but make it fast," With that her mother let go of kyokos arm and went to her car. Kyoko turned to Ren and was trying to put a smile on but it was coming out all wrong and Ren could see all this pained her too. Kyoko trying to lighting the mood said.

"So where's yashiro? Guess he isn't here yet." Ren could see she was about to break down crying so he pulled her into a tight hug as if never to let her go ever.

"kyoko do you really have to go? I mean we were getting ready for you to move in and your job is going great. I don't want you to go. I'll be lost without you. Give me one good reason you have to go because I can see you don't want to." Ren said into her hair as he rested his head on hers. He was getting ready to break down. He couldn't let her go. He couldn't live without her not when he just got her.

" She's my mother. I want her to be happy." This angered Ren. He knew she always wanted her mothers love and was always thinking of her mother before her but this so-called-mother hasn't been in her life since she was a kid and kyoko had no contact with her home in Kyoto since she left 2 years ago. and kyoko was finally doing well after the hard life she had. For all she has to just go away just because of one woman? Ren didn't understand any of it.

"Kyoko, She is not a mother! What mother leaves their child in the hands of others to have their son use her?" Ren nearly yelled.

"Your right, But what can I do? She still has a hold on me. I don't want to leave here. This job is the best thing that has happened to me besides you and other people in my life. I love it here and I don't want to leave the people. But most of all I don't want to leave you. I love you. But what can I do?" Kyoko said with tears running down her face.

Ren tighten the hug and whispered in her hair. "Please don't go. I can't lose you." This made kyoko cry even more. This whole thing was killing them both but she was right what can she do? Her mother had some kind of control over her that neither understood or could break. Ren then lifted kyoko's chin up so he could see her face. He took his thumb and dragged it across her cheeks getting rid of the tears then bent down to kiss her. Kyoko put her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. The kiss was not as long as they wished it was because someone in his mid-forties with black hair combed all nice and neat in a suit came to them and said in a harsh tone.

"Kyoko your mother said it's time to go." Ren and kyoko pulled apart and looked at him confused and wondering who this guy was. Ren asked.

"And who are you?" Kyoko still in rens arms turned her head to get a better look at him.

"I'm Jumonji Takeo. I live with kyokos mother and kyoko now as well. Now let's go kyoko!" Takeo said the last part in an even harsher tone that made kyoko shudder. Ren felt her shudder under his arms and made his hold on her tighter while glaring at the guy who scared his kyoko then said.

"Don't ever speak to her in that tone again. If I ever hear you speak to her like that again or she tells me about it you'll have me to deal with. Another thing don't call her kyoko like you know her." Kyoko knew she had to leave before it got worse and they caused a scene. So she stood on her tippy toes and whispered in rens ear

"I have to go. But she says she lives in town so I'll try to contact you soon." With that she kissed him one last time then he whispered in her ear.

"You better. If you need anything call right away or if anything goes wrong." Ren paused for a minute before saying. "You know you can always come to my house. I mean that's where your supposed to be anyway and she'll never find you there." Ren said hopefully. Kyoko smiled up at Ren.

"Hmm tempting but I can't." With that Ren let his grip on her go as she walked to the guy her mother sent to get her but before she walked out she turned around to get one last look at Ren and he mouthed '_ I love you.'_ Kyoko saw this and mouthed _'I love you too.' _And Ren watched as kyoko turned to walk out of the LME building and for all he knew she could be walking out of his life forever after finally just getting her.

* * *

Review and let me know if everything was ok. and how the spelling was. Feedback good or bad.

~Fallenx101~


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so I fixed all the spelling and grammer. i'm in the process of getting a beta reader so there still maybe a few spelling problems. i found a program with spell check and i had my momm check my chapters. so i hope it's alot better then it was. sorry it took so long. i wanted to make sure everything was ok.

I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

"Mother!? What are you doing here?" Asked the bleached hair girl in the bright pink Love Me jumpsuit. Mogami kyoko did not expect when she woke up this morning the horror that awaited her. She had woken up this morning thinking it was going to be a good morning because she had gotten a call sayings there were some jobs for her to go over to see which one she would like. But now the day had gone bad just by seeing this woman.

"Come kyoko. We're going home and getting you out of that shameful outfit and this shameful life style you have here." Said the mother of kyoko, Mogami Saena. Kyoko just stared at the woman in the doorway of the Love-me room in total shock on how and why the woman in front of her was even there. _' How did she find me? And what does she mean we're leaving?' _Were the thoughts going through kyoko's mind.

"What do you mean come? I'm not leaving here. You can go yourself." Kyoko said alittle scared not knowing how her mother would react to her talking back. But truth be told she didn't care if she had to talk back to her mother if that meant she could stay. But she knew her mother still had control over after all these years apart and she would still listen to her.

"Wrong. You are coming right this minute. Now we're going wherever you've been staying and getting your stuff because you're coming to live with me and Takeo. We have an apartment here in Tokyo. But I will not let you keep working here."

"Mother, listen I am not coming with you. I like it here, I love my job, I have friends. I also have R-." Kyoko trailed off when she saw her mom giving her a glare that could kill. One kyoko knew she could not with stand and gave in knowing she wouldn't win. But in truth she was going to say Ren. Who until about a few months ago was just her sempai but now things were different. Kyoko realized her feelings for him were more than just a sempai ever since he saved her from the stalker and was holding her trying to make her feel better when she thought corn wasn't around. With knowing how much Ren was trying to make sure she was ok and just holding her was enough to start breaking the walls around her heart and then she started noticing how Ren really acted around her. And on her 17th birthday when Ren gave her the rose the walls fell. After finding this out about herself and her feelings toward him she didn't know how to act around him. So she made sure she almost never ran into him at the office and when she would see him she always talk to him with her head down or looking everywhere but at Ren. Ren noticed her acting this way after a few weeks and asked her what was wrong and at first she didn't know what to say but she told him that she loved him knowing she couldn't lie to him and she couldn't hold it in any longer. Kyoko was frozen with shock when he told her he felt the same way and then they shared their first kiss which shocked kyoko even more but she recovered and kissed him back. So they have been a _'thing' _for about 7 months alreadyand they saw each other pretty much everyday for lunch or a late dinner and talked on the phone before going to bed. Kyoko couldn't be happier and they were also talking about her moving in and here her mother is telling her to leave. That sent waves of pain to kyokos' heart because she couldn't stand being away from Ren and not just Ren but everyone Moko, Maria, LME. Kyoko was brought back from her thoughts when her mother said.

"Friends? You call the people who act for a living friends. Their just acting as friends just like they act everything else in their life out. Now we're going. Takeo is waiting in the car for us and you know I do not like to be kept waiting." With that kyoko was grabbed by the arm and taken out of the room to the front doors of the LME building. What her mother said about her friends really made kyoko mad. _'Moko would never do that to me. Everyone I have met has truly been my friend.'_ Kyoko knew that was just another way of her mother hurting her. Kyokos feelings of anger went to pain when just as they were walking to the doors she saw a big tall dark figure walking towards them and she knew who that figure was. _' Sure, Today he uses the front doors.'_ Kyoko thought knowing she couldn't hide with her being with her was hoping she would leave here without running into him because she didn't know what to say to him. But she also knew she couldn't just leave without telling him why. And it may even be a good thing she ran into him because knowing her mother she wouldn't let her explain herself to anyone. The tall man saw kyoko leaving with some woman holding her arm and dragging kyoko who looked like she was in pain and walked over to them taking kyoko's other arm.

"Kyoko where are you going? And who is this person?"

"Ren um...Th-This is my mother." Ren froze. He knew all about kyoko's mother from their childhood. And kyoko knew Ren would know all about this person holding her other arm because Ren told her about him being corn on their first date just like he found out about Bo but neither were mad just shocked and kyoko knew corn knew all about her mother. Ren was remembering everything he ever heard about this woman in front of him when kyoko says.

"And I'm leaving to go to her house."

"Wait,What!? You mean for a visit right. Just a visit and then your coming back." Ren asked knowing it wasn't just a visit but he had to ask. Kyoko just shook her head and Ren felt like his world just fell apart.

"But you can't. What about work? What about us? You can't just leave. What am I going to do?" Ren was frantic knowing kyoko would be leaving. Kyoko has tears forming in her eyes when she started to say.

"I'm so sorr-." But was cut of by her mother.

"I don't know who you are but would you let go of kyoko this minute." Ren didn't move while her mother kept talking. "Kyoko will be leaving this place and she will be finding a more fitting job and I don't know what this _'us' _thing is but I can assure you kyoko will not return to here or any of the people here." Everything saena was saying was breaking both Ren and Kyokos heart.

"Ren I'm so sorry." Kyoko looks at her mother and asks. " Can I have a minute alone with Ren please? I will be right out." Saena was unsure on what she should do but she thought it would be ok.

"Fine but make it fast," With that her mother let go of kyokos arm and went to her car. Kyoko turned to Ren and was trying to put a smile on but it was coming out all wrong and Ren could see all this pained her too. Kyoko trying to lighting the mood said.

"So where's yashiro? Guess he isn't here yet." Ren could see she was about to break down crying so he pulled her into a tight hug as if never to let her go ever.

"kyoko do you really have to go? I mean we were getting ready for you to move in and your job is going great. I don't want you to go. I'll be lost without you. Give me one good reason you have to go because I can see you don't want to." Ren said into her hair as he rested his head on hers. He was getting ready to break down. He couldn't let her go. He couldn't live without her not when he just got her.

" She's my mother. I want her to be happy." This angered Ren. He knew she always wanted her mothers love and was always thinking of her mother before her but this so-called-mother hasn't been in her life since she was a kid and kyoko had no contact with her home in Kyoto since she left 2 years ago. and kyoko was finally doing well after the hard life she had. For all she has to just go away just because of one woman? Ren didn't understand any of it.

"Kyoko, She is not a mother! What mother leaves their child in the hands of others to have their son use her?" Ren nearly yelled.

"Your right, But what can I do? She still has a hold on me. I don't want to leave here. This job is the best thing that has happened to me besides you and other people in my life. I love it here and I don't want to leave the people. But most of all I don't want to leave you. I love you. But what can I do?" Kyoko said with tears running down her face.

Ren tighten the hug and whispered in her hair. "Please don't go. I can't lose you." This made kyoko cry even more. This whole thing was killing them both but she was right what can she do? Her mother had some kind of control over her that neither understood or could break. Ren then lifted kyoko's chin up so he could see her face. He took his thumb and dragged it across her cheeks getting rid of the tears then bent down to kiss her. Kyoko put her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. The kiss was not as long as they wished it was because someone in his mid-forties with black hair combed all nice and neat in a suit came to them and said in a harsh tone.

"Kyoko your mother said it's time to go." Ren and kyoko pulled apart and looked at him confused and wondering who this guy was. Ren asked.

"And who are you?" Kyoko still in rens arms turned her head to get a better look at him.

"I'm Jumonji Takeo. I live with kyokos mother and kyoko now as well. Now let's go kyoko!" Takeo said the last part in an even harsher tone that made kyoko shudder. Ren felt her shudder under his arms and made his hold on her tighter while glaring at the guy who scared his kyoko then said.

"Don't ever speak to her in that tone again. If I ever hear you speak to her like that again or she tells me about it you'll have me to deal with. Another thing don't call her kyoko like you know her." Kyoko knew she had to leave before it got worse and they caused a scene. So she stood on her tippy toes and whispered in rens ear

"I have to go. But she says she lives in town so I'll try to contact you soon." With that she kissed him one last time then he whispered in her ear.

"You better. If you need anything call right away or if anything goes wrong." Ren paused for a minute before saying. "You know you can always come to my house. I mean that's where your supposed to be anyway and she'll never find you there." Ren said hopefully. Kyoko smiled up at Ren.

"Hmm tempting but I can't." With that Ren let his grip on her go as she walked to the guy her mother sent to get her but before she walked out she turned around to get one last look at Ren and he mouthed '_ I love you.'_ Kyoko saw this and mouthed _'I love you too.' _And Ren watched as kyoko turned to walk out of the LME building and for all he knew she could be walking out of his life forever after finally just getting her.

* * *

Review and let me know if everything was ok. and how the spelling was. Feedback good or bad.

~Fallenx101~


	3. Chapter 3

Fixed.

I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

~Back at LME~

Ren just stood there watching the woman he loves walk right out of his life and back to a woman who didn't have the right to order kyoko around. Ren could fell his heart tear in two and he was about to break down right there in the lobby of LME for everyone to see but he didn't care because nothing mattered if kyoko was gone. But just as he was about to fall to his knees his manager showed up.

"Ren what's wrong? I thought you said you saw kyoko?" Asked yashiro.

"Gone." Ren said in a low whisper while still trying to figure out what to do.

"What? What's gone?" Yashiro questioned while looking around trying to figure out what his charge was talking about. _'Sometimes I just don't get this man'_ He thought.

"She's gone. Kyoko's gone." Ren said finally looking back at yashiro. Yashiro was shocked at the pained look in rens eyes. He had never seen such a look before. The look in rens eyes just made yashiro even more confused. _' Jeez Ren I know you love her and all but I'm sure you can go alittle bit without her being near you at all times. What am I going to do with him?' _Thought yashiro with a sigh.

"Ren there's no reason to look like that. I'm sure she just had another job. She'll be back later." But all Ren did was shake his head. with each minute yashiro is getting more confused with how Ren was acting and not explaining things.

"No she won't be back. Her mother took her away. Away from work and away from me." Saying it aloud just made everything seem all the more real and Ren knew he couldn't hold it in any longer and just started walking away not knowing where he was going but he knew he had to get out of the lobby. Then what Ren has just said hit yashiro like a ton of bricks and he came to a sudden stop with wide eyes and screamed.

"WHAT!?"

"What do you mean her mother came and took her away? And you let her go? Why didn't you stop her?" After hearing yashiro say all this Ren snapped. He wanted to stop her but couldn't. Ren turned around to face yashiro. Yashiro turned white when he came face to face with the demon lord, he knew he crossed the line.

"Li-Listen Ren I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say all that. I-it's just.." Yashiro trailed off not knowing what to say to a Ren like this. Ren saw that his manager didn't mean what he said and was just shocked. Ren then felt bad for snapping at him like that but he just couldn't control himself right now.

"No I'm sorry yashiro. I just don't know what to do. I tried to stop her but I couldn't. Kyoko didn't want to go but her mother is someone who will always be able to push her around. I just don't know what to do."

"Well isn't there something? I mean kyoko-chan is 17 years old and about to be 18 in a few months. By law her mother has no right. And if what you said was true about her not wanting to go well then she doesn't have to. So isn't there anything we can do to bring kyoko-chan back?" Ren just shook his head. He knew kyokos mother had no right and by law kyoko didn't have to go . But he knew the relationship kyoko had with her mother and how all kyoko wanted was her mother's approval. _' I wish there was something I could do. I know kyoko doesn't want this but she can't say no to that 's willing to give up her own happiness just to get the approval from someone who left her. Ugh this is so hard... Wait! There is someone who maybe able to her_.' Thought Ren when an idea hit him and he started walking in the direction of the president of LME's office leaving yashiro behind once again confused.

"Ren what are you doing? Or should I say where are you going? You have a shoot in an hour." Yashiro said trying to keep up with the long legged actor.

" I have to go see Lory. He may know what to do. Yashiro, can you do me a favor and cancel all my work I have this morning? Tell them I'm truly sorry but something came up. I'll make it to the work I have this afternoon." And with that Ren made his was to lory's office while yashiro stood still with shock at what Ren just said. _' Ca-Cancel th-the mornings wo-work? I can't believe what I just heard. The 'Tsuruga Ren' just asked to cancel work. Hmm well I guess when it comes to kyoko he really will do anything' _yashiro thought with a like chuckle to himself at the end of his thoughts and with that went and did what his charge asked him to do still alittle in shock on what happened.

Ren walked right into lory's office without knocking and without noticing that lory was dressed as a 19th century British man.

"Lory we need to talk. kyoko sh-." Ren stopped talking mid-sentence when he saw maria start running towards him but stopped the minute he said kyokos name. _'Should I tell her? I don't think I should say anything to her about kyoko right now. But uh I think it's too late. She heard me say kyoko.' _Thought Ren when he saw maria stop right in front of him looking up with a confused look.

"Ah Ren. Yes we should talk. Uh...Maria can you go outside for alittle bit? I need to talk to Ren alone." Lory said getting up from behind his desk to walk over to the little 8 year old and Ren.

"No. What's wrong with big sister?" Maria asked looking from her grandfather to Ren.

"Uh...Um." _'Should I tell her? Maria will be heart broken. And Ren god knows what kind of mood he's in right no. But I suppose she'll find out sooner or later.' _Lory thought. With a sigh he turned towards the waiting maria.

"Maria, I know how much you like kyoko-chan but today her mother came and took her home." Lory said putting a hand on maria's shoulder.

"WHAT!?...Wait if big sister just went home that means she'll be back right?" Maria said alittle confused as to why it was a big deal that kyoko went home but when her grandfather just shook his head she felt tears start to fall from her eyes.

"No maria. I am so sorry but kyoko-chan will not be coming back." Lory went to pick up maria when he saw that after he said that she broke down crying but she backed away and fell to the floor. Seeing this lory picked her up and this time she did not move and he carried her to his chair to sit down. When lory looked up Ren was glaring at him but behind that glare was pain.

"YOU KNEW!" Ren hissed at lory. This was not a question. Ren was beyond mad at the fact that lory would hide something like this.

Lory sighed and said "Yes Ren. I knew that her mother would be coming for her. Kyoko-chan's mother called me about a week ago but I refused to let her contact kyoko but I guess that just made it worse. When she got here someone told me. I was wondering when you would show up. Ren I am so sorry about all of this. I know how much you love her and sorry about not telling you." Lory said with a sorry look. Ren knew he shouldn't be mad at lory but everything was happening so fast he couldn't help it.

"A week ago? How come you didn't tell kyoko or myself? Why didn't you stop her? Can't you do anything about this?" Ren asked with his anger just building up.

"Ren what would you like me to do? Have you met her mother? She's one scary woman. She sent chills down my spine. And the reason I didn't tell kyoko-chan or yourself was because I didn't think that woman would come and get kyoko-chan. And plus you guys were happy for once and I didn't want to ruin it by saying her mother called without knowing if kyoko-chans mother would try anything. She has every right to take kyoko. She is her mother." Lory said still holding a crying maria who just keeps saying ' I want big sister or Get her back' stuff along the lines of that.

"She is not a mother." Ren hissed but he knew the president was right but that didn't help. He just wanted kyoko. Wanted her back with him here. Ren knowing he couldn't do anything more just stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him. While lory tried calming a broken maria and hoping someone could help the broken 'Tsuruga Ren'

* * *

Review. good or bad.

~Fallenx101~


	4. chapter 4

fixed.

I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

~LME~

Ren was walking through the halls of LME thinking about kyoko and how it had been a week since he had seen or spoke to her. The time away from her was tearing him apart. Kyoko was his everything. She gave his dark lonely world a whole new meaning. _'God I miss her. What am I going to do? I can't seem to get my mind off this and it's showing in my work. I messed so much today. She would just kill me if she knew how my work has been or my eating fo that matter.' _At this thought Ren chuckled to himself thankful that not a lot of people were around to notice this. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw a familiar face with that oh-so-familiar/annoying smirk staring at him and then started coming closer to him. Said smirk is also known as none other than Fuwa sho. When Ren saw sho was walking toward him he wanted to groan outloud but knew 'Tsuruga Ren' didn't groan. So Ren put on that gentlemanly smile that he knew for a fact that if kyoko saw it she's be running for the hills. _'Ugh still can't get her out of my head even with this _man_ standing not 15 feet from me.' _Thought Ren just as sho stopped a few feet in front of him.

"Well well wellll." Sho dragged out the last _well_ out for an unknown reason other then his own stupidity . "If it isn't Tsuruga Ren. I see kyoko isn't with you? Did she finally dump you one morning after waking up to you when she could be waking up to me?" Said sho. His smirk alittle bigger...if it could get any bigger. ' _Though I wish what I said wasn't true for only one reason. I don't want to know or want it to be real that _'my'_ kyoko really is waking up to _'that'. Fuwa thought to himself.

"Fuwa, I don't feel like dealing with you right now." Said Ren turning around to get away from him when he looked over his shoulder and said. " And no kyoko did not dump me. She likes waking up to my face. In fact she likes it so much when she comes back she's moving in." _'Though when that will be I have no idea. If it ever happens. She would need to leave _that_ woman first.'_ Ren added that last part to himself thinking how fuwa didn't need to know that. Just knowing that kyoko would be moving in was enough and beside Ren wanted to piss the singer off alittle after the week he's been having. And it worked sho was pissed. Ren was the one person he hated the most and knowing _his_ kyoko was with him was enough to give him nightmares.

"What do you mean moving in? My kyoko is so not moving in with you!" Sho hissed the my part while he mostly yelled the rest. Then something Ren had said had confused him. So seeing how Ren had started walking away while sho had been yelling. Sho ran up to him and stopped Ren and asked. "Wait what do you mean _'when she comes back'? _Where'd she go? Movie or something?" Sho was confused as to why Ren held pain in his voice when he talked about her moving in when she comes back. ' _If it was a movie she's be back soon. No need to get all Emo.'_ He thought.

"Yeah. Or something." Ren whispered the last part then walked around sho. But Sho being well...Sho wouldn't let Ren get away with just that and once again stopped him. Ren now getting alittle mad just glared at sho and said "Is there something else you want fuwa?" Ok so Ren hissed rather than said.

"If you think you can just say kyoko is away and it has nothing to do with work then walk away without giving me a reason you have another thing coming. Now I want answers tsuruga!" Sho once again yelled the last part. Ok so their not really yelling but spoken strongly.

Ren now very pissed off grabbed sho by the shirt ignoring sho when he told Ren to get off him and pulled sho into an empty office room they used for meetings and such. Ren threw fuwa and shut the door and locked it. Sho not expecting the sudden let go tripped and fell into a chair but quickly regained his balance.

"Ok, so you want to know what's going on? Well lets see." Ren still pissed off and not caring how he talked to fuwa right now knowing nobody could hear them said every word with a hint of venom and a lot of sarcasm. Clearly not wanting to explain this to fuwa. "Alittle birdie must have told kyokos _mother_ where she was when she went looking for kyoko. As a result kyoko is now living with her mother and step-father somewhere in Tokyo. I have no idea where they live though. There happy? I told you now can I leave?" Ren hissed the word 'mother' knowing that that word did not fit that woman kyoko was living with. Sho was beyond shocked by what he had just heard. The only thought going through his tiny tiny little brain was ' _How did she find her?....Wait shoko did say someone came by the office looking for kyoko. Could it have been _her?' Then finally realizing everything Ren had just said and knowing what the meant (Kyoko with her mother) said.

"And _you_ did nothing to stop kyoko from going with _that_ woman?" Sho was now pissed off for another reason. He pretty much hissed the whole thing and also wouldn't use the word mother for _that_ person.

"What would you have liked me to do? Take her away from _that_ woman and lock her up in a closet and not let her out until _that_ woman was gone from this world?" Ren asked with a slightly amused look. _'Really what did fuwa expect me to do?' _Thought Ren.

"I don't know. Didn't you tell her not to go? That she had a job to do. That she still had to beat me?!" sho asked/yelled.

"So sorry that my first thought wasn't _'How is my girlfriend going to beat her ex if she leaves?' _When I see that my girlfriend is leaving with a woman that could careless about her and is taking her away from me. No I was trying to get her to stay, telling her about her job and about me and her. God I hate to say this but you out of everyone including me knows how kyoko is about her mother. So no matter how much I begged her I couldn't stop her."

"Your right. _sigh _But we can't just let kyoko stay with her. She'll waste away to nothing. She loves acting. I know she does and she must love it here if she stays here. And god I really really **really **hate to say this but she MUST love something about you if she stays with you. What she sees I have no idea but whatever." Ren was beyond shocked at fuwa had just said. Not only had fuwa agreed with him but he also said outloud that kyoko love him and not fuwa though Ren didn't show his shock. Then Ren started thinking of ways to get kyoko back and something hit him. If Ren wanted kyoko back he would have to talk to her mother. But Ren didn't know anything about her mother but fuwa did.

"Fuwa I think for us to get kyoko back we have to work together. I know you hate me and to be blunt I hate you too. But this isn't about you or me. This is about kyoko and how she needs to get away from _that_ woman and get back to a place she loves, doing the thing she loves and with the people she loves. So what do you say?" Ren asked hating the idea of working with fuwa but he would do anything to have kyoko back in his arms again. Sho thinking this over and what it meant finally said after a few minutes.

"Fine. I don't like working with you but I agree about getting kyoko back. After all I've done I want to help her." Sho said shaking rens' hand. "So any ideas?" Sho asked going to sit down in one of the chairs around the big table.

" Hmm...I have one but it'll be hard but not impossible." Ren said then sat down across from fuwa so they could make a plan to get kyoko back.

~Kyoko's apartment~

It had been two weeks since kyoko moved in with her mother and it has been a very _long_ two weeks. Her work was the hardest and that days were long. Kyokos mother had gotten her a job as one of Takeos assistant at his office doing paper work and stuff. After the first few days one thought kept going through her mind '_ I never knew working in an office could be so hard. I feel bad for Sawara-San and all the work I've seen him with.' _Kyoko really missed her work but was slightly happy she didn't have any filming to be done well at least not yet. She had just finished a few dramas and just signed on to do a new movie in which she was the lead but the filming on that didn't start for another month other than that she didn't have any other work. She would have hated herself if she left when she was in the middle of something caused problems with the filming. She also missed her friends but most of all she missed Ren. She hadn't seen or talked to him in two weeks. She wanted to talk to him so bad but could never find a good time to call without her mother noticing. She would wonder '_What he was doing? If he had any new roles? If he was eating? _(knowing him he wasn't) _If he missed her? If he thought about her?' _then when she would get to these thoughts other ones would come to her mind like ' _Maybe he doesn't miss me. Maybe he already has some-'_DING DONG. Kyoko was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the door bell and her mother saying "Kyoko get the door." Kyoko answered with a "Hai". Kyoko stood to get out of the chair she had been sitting in at her desk while doing some paper work for tommrows meeting when all of a sudden she felt dizzy. Kyoko grabbed the corner of her desk to steady herself until she felt she would be ok then made her way to the door wondering who it was because as far as she knew they weren't expecting someone. When kyoko opened the door to show who the guest was kyoko was frozen in shock by the person who stood infront of her and said only one thing.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

* * *

Review. good or bad

~Fallenx101~


	5. Chapter 5

OMG I AM SO SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT. you can skin my alive if you want. there are a few reasons why it took so long. 1. i was having a life. 2 i couldn't sit still to think. (ADHD with no meds sucks). 3. every time i thought about this chapter i couldn't come up with anything i liked and i didn't want to give you the readers a crappy chapter. i'm still not too happy but for right now it's ok. next ones will hopefully be better. But thank you so much for reviewing and staying with me and waiting. again i am soooo sorry.

I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

~Outside kyokos apartment~

Sho stood infront of what he now knows as the apartment kyoko is living in. As he stood there he started thinking about what he had to go through to get this far. He had to sit and actually talk with the guy he hated most in this world. It was bad enough that guy was number on in Japan and had kept it that way so Sho couldn't beat him. But now he also had kyoko. But he had put all his hate for the man in the back of his head for now. He wasn't doing this for himself. He was doing this for kyoko. So he put up with Ren for now.

~Flashback~

_As Ren sat across from sho he began telling the pop star what he was thinking. _

_"To get to kyoko we need to find out where she lives or works. Since we can't contact kyoko we have to go through her mother. And there's were the problem comes in." Ren stood and started pacing not able to sit still. " She knows what I look like. And that I work with her. Kyokos mother won't let anybody from here talk to kyoko. So that's where you come in. She knows you as an old friend. Maybe she'll talk to you. If we're lucky maybe she'll even meet with you. But before we even think that she'll meet with us we have to get ahold of her. That will be the hardest part." _

_Ren sat back down but didn't look at fuwa. Instead he looked down at his folded hands on the table looking deep in thought. Sho just sat there thinking as well. Then his face took on a look that said he got an idea. Then sho pulled out his cell phone and started dialing. Ren looked up when he heard she typing the numbers. Wondering who sho was calling Ren sat there listening. _

_" Yea shoko it's me.....Calm down I'm at LME....I'm talking with someone....No. Not her. Anyway I called to ask you something....Remember a few weeks ago when you said someone came looking for kyoko?.....Yea. So it was a woman. Did she leave a name?....Saena. Thought so....No. Nothing's wrong. Did she leave a number or address?...." Sho started looking for a pen and paper when Ren gave him his cell phone. On the screen was the text message page. Sho took it and went back to his call. "Ok. Did you find that card yet?......Ok give me both......Thanks. Also could you cancel all my work for the next two hours?.......Sorry. I can't say, later" Sho hung up. He looked back at Ren to find Ren glaring at him. Confused sho said. " What?" _

_" You didn't tell me she went to your agency. And she talked to your manger. You could have told kyoko . Then none of this would be happening!." Ren yelled the last part. _

_"I wasn't really listening when shoko told me. Plus I didn't see the woman and shoko didn't say her name." Sho said defending himself. Ren knew there were more important things right now. So he stopped glaring and asked _

_" So did you get her number?" _

_"Yes. Also her work address. I'll call and see what I can do. _

_"Ok. Then call me and we'll think of where to go from there." After exchanging numbers, which both men hated, Sho then saved saenas number and address. Both left alittle more happy knowing they may have a chance to get kyoko back_.

~End Flashback~

Sho rang the doorbell. He heard the all to familiar voice of kyokos mother tell kyoko to answer the door. Sho waited until finally it opened to show a very sickly pale looking kyoko. She wore a black business jacket with a matching skirt that hung loosely on kyokos small frame. It looked like she hadn't eaten in awhile. And though sho hadn't seen kyoko in awhile he knew she didn't look this thin and pale before coming here.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Hearing kyoko speak in a worn out voice finally brought sho out of his shocked state at seeing her looking this way. Able to find his voice again sho spoke

"Oh...Um your mot-." Before he could finish said woman showed up behind kyokos. Saena said in a spine chilling voice

"Well are you going to let our guest in? Or are you going to let him stand there all night looking like a fool?" Kyoko looked up at her mother shocked.

"Gu-Guest?" Kyokos mother just looked down at her with a cold glare.

"Yea. Guest. Now I will not repeat myself. Let him in." Kyoko looked down hating that she had to let _him_ in. But she couldn't say no to her mother either.

"Yes mother." Kyoko looked up to lock eyes with sho. Hers not showing that hate that was usually there but sadness. And his showing how much he wanted to help her. After a long pause she spoke.

" Won't you please come in?" With that sho walked in followed by saena. Then lastly kyoko who shut the door after letting the person she hated the most into her house.

* * *

See like i said not one of my best but i wanted to get a chapter out there because I'm getting ready start packing to move to a new state. so i'm going to be really really busy. So i'm not to sure when the next chapter will be out. i'll try to get another one in before i move so i have time to get settled in my new town and school. The thing is i'm not to sure how to end this because i know it will end in the next few chapters but i'm kinda stuck. It's my first story and i didn't plan it good and now i'm stuck. i have a few ideas but if the readers have any ideas or would like something to happen please let me know. i would love to hear what you guys think. Thanks for reading and waiting for this chapter sorry if it wasn't what you thought it would be but i have alittle of the next in my head and it will make up for this sorry that it's so short. next WILL be better.

Review. good or bad

~Fallenx101~


End file.
